


Joy

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her joy centered around two things in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy

Her joy in life consisted first of her Teal'c and then later of their son when he had come into their world.

When Teal'c became the First Prime of Lord Apophis, her joy increased as did the standing of their family as she knew it would. They were closer now to their god and shared the joy of serving him.

She knew there were those who jealous of what she held her joy, but she shared it with the wives of the other warriors that served with her husband.

Part of her joy was destroyed by the betrayal to them.


End file.
